Kad Valor
: "It's a boy." : ― Unknown Doctor Kaiden 'Kad' Valor (Preferred: Kad Valor) was one of the first of a new generation of Force Users to be trained after the one thousand year disappearance of Force wielding organizations since the Dantooine Incident. Born into the Valor family he was taught early on about his ancestors: specifically Jacen Valor and his son, also called Kad Valor. At the age of twenty standard years he was taught the ways of the Force, learning both from his family's holocron and Jedi Master Doro. From this he learned enough to begin his 'pilgrimage' across the Galaxy to learn from various Orders, as every member of his family had done for the last thousand years. He visited two Force affiliated groups on this pilgrimage and learned everything he needed to know to further unlock his family holocron. History Family History The year was 19 BDI (Before Dantooine Incident). The rogue Sith Lord Jacen Valor created himself a son using the ancient art of Midichlorian Manipulation, using Desra Lodet to carry the child. Eventually this son was born, half Gurlanin and half 'Near Human', taking genes from both it's "parents". However, in an act of unusual mercy and kindness, Jacen Valor sent the child to live with the Aing Tii monks who would teach him right from wrong. Jacen did this to spare the child from his own evil and to prevent Desra from teaching the child her own views. That was the first Kad Valor. Born over a thousand years ago. Countless generations have passed, Kaiden Valor, Adria Valor, Ben Valor, Atton Valor and countless others. The Valor family has continued for a thousand years, each generation possessing a powerful connection to the Force as a result of the first Kad Valor's conception. Each Generation ensuring it kept the genetic pattern alive to maintain their half Gurlanin, Half 'near human' lineage. 980 ADI Half Gurlanin-Half 'Near Human' Slavik Valor and his Firrerreo wife Sara Valor birth a child. They name him Kaiden Valor. This is the first in the Valor family line to break away from the traditional genetics. Kaiden is the first Valor to have Firrerreo genes in addition to the Gurlanin and 'near human' genes. 990 ADI Kad's ship is born and the bonding process between the two is begun. By the time he would eventually want/need to leave the planet in ten years it would fully accept him as it's pilot and a friend 998 ADI Kad Valor turns 18. As per family tradition his parents leave him in ownership Valor Estate and the family's vast wealth. His father leaves behind a holocron with various instructions. 1000 ADI Kad has studied the holocron for two years. Learning of the existence of the Force and being trained in the use of his staff weapon. The holocron instructs him to go on a form of pilgrimage in which all children of the Valor family line had to undergo. 1001 ADI A meeting in a cantina proves to be beneficial as Kad meets with two Jedi Masters. After a long discussion Kad decides they are both arrogant fools, nevertheless one of them takes him on as a Padawan. They spent the next days practising the Force and Kad discovered that his family bloodline was unable to use most telekinetic powers. He learns to use the basic powers of the Force as well as Force Barrier and Protection Bubble. At this moment a signal is sent across the Galaxy calling all Jedi and Kad decides to take Doro to it's source- Tython. Leaving his now ex-master there, Kad continues on his Journey to understand the Force by visiting the Baran Do Sages and the Aing-Tii Monks, learning some Force powers from both and incorporating the Aing-Tii's understanding of the Force whilst discarding most of what he was taught by the Jedi to believe. 1002 ADI Having spent the previous year learning more and more of the Force from the Aing-Tii, Kad decided to dedicate his life to defending the innocent. His first visit took him to Tatooine. After months of helping with trivial problems he came to a village that had recently been raided by a local gang, setting off to the nearest space sport he found the hideout this gang was storing its spoils in. Assisted by a bounty hunter Calh Steele and a man called Jorge Luis. After he had returned the stolen items to the village he assisted in the rebuilding process, only leaving when he felt they were back to what they considered comfortable living standards. From Tatooine he went to Coruscant for a short break. Unfortunately this did not last long, whilst he had been on Tatooine the Galaxy it seemed was crumbling. Both the outer rim Senate and mid rim Senate had been destroyed, Kad now had a clear direction- to investigate who was behind these acts. After a night talking with an insane dress wearing Jedi in a cantina, he set off to meet with Coruscant's Senator Keever to request assistance in his quest. Whilst waiting for a reply Kad returned to his rented apartment where he was visited by a Deciple of Twilight who taught him of their ways, their beliefs and a few of their unique powers. Before the Senator replied, Kad received a visit from a Kilian Ranger. He used the opportunity to learn about them and, in exchange for assisting them, received two shield 'gauntlet' arm pads. This encounter was shortly followed by Kad requesting a meeting with the Jal Shey, in order to acquire a Jal Shey Belt. Knowing his trip to the now destroyed mid rim senate would bring he close to a minor Dark Side nexus, created by the rapid number of deaths from the explosion, he sought the belt for their ability to help the wearer resist the Dark Side. Appearance Due to his unique heritage Kad's family line is a mix of more than one species and as a result his appearance can vary. In his natural form he appears as a 'near human' species with pointed ears. His Firrerreo quarter gives him a slightly gold skin, although nowhere near to the same extend as a normal Firrerreo. His Gurlanin half gives him the ability to shape-shift into any species or form he so desires. Weapons & Abilities Weapons & Equipment *Self extending Phrik imbued Beskar staff. Hilt & extended length comparable to a 'saberstaff'. *Shield 'gauntlet' arm pads. Composed of Phrik imbued Beskar, they are capable of generating metre long shields, the shape of a conclave disc. *Jal Shey Belt. A brown belt imbued with the Force by the Jal Shey, makes the wearer more resistant to the Dark Side. Abilities (Force) 'Basic Combat Powers' *Force Sense (D) - Power usage: 0 This power can be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of another Force user and their alignment, and can help the user predict his/her opponent's movements. This ability allows Jedi to be able to see others without relying on their physical senses as well. *Force Speed (D) - Power usage: 1 Usage of this power results in increased speed of the Force-user, and enables them to see the world and the entities around them in slow motion, allowing them to dodge attacks easily and attack quicker with greater accuracy. One can actually run on vertical surfaces for brief periods of time. This will quadruple the user's current speed. It can be combined with the effects of Valor/Rage. *Force Jump (D) - Power usage: 0 This power uses the Force to enhance one's jumping ability. Using this power, one can perform very dynamic and acrobatic movements and jump up to 30 feet into the air. 'Advanced Combat Powers' *Force Barrier (D) – Power usage: 1 The user creates a shield in the Force that can protect the user from incoming Force, physical and energy attacks from any one direction. The use of an open hand is required to use this. *Protection Bubble (D) – Power usage: 2 With this ability, the user can create a defensive sphere around their body. They need to concentrate on it while standing still. It is described as a shimmering blue globe of energy. It could protect the user from a wide range of attacks, deflect laser blasts, defend against lightsabers, vacuums and even inflict damage upon contact with the enemy. *Force Absorb (D) - Power Usage: 0 This power absorbs a susceptible Force Power and entirely negates its usage. Due to the nature of the negation affect and no power usage, it is limited to be used only 2 times per duel. *Force Deflection (D) - Power Usage: 1 This power can be used to block blaster bolts or deflect blaster bolts, with the use of your bare hand. It can also deflect or block Force Lightning and Electric Judgment/Emerald Lightning. *Hassat-durr (Group) (D) - Power Usage: 1 By suffusing the body with a low level of electromagnetic radiation the user can repel lightning/electricity, disable electronics, trick scanners or become a range boosting antenna. Unskilled usage can result in brain damage and becoming a magnet for electricity causing electrocution. *Fighting Sight (Aing-Tii) (D) - Power Usage: 1 Granting accurate visions of the future this technique allows for the defender to know exactly where an attack will come from, before it is even launched. Limited to one user oer battle, must be cast the reply before an attack, last for one turn only. *Shadow Vision (D) - Power Usage: 1 Using this ability grants low-light vision allowing the user to ignore the concealment of others, specifically those rendered invisible. *Shadow Armour (D) - Power Usage: 1 Users of this technique bend light around themselves, wrapping them in shadows and making it difficult for others to tell where the user ends and the shadow begins. Does not grant full invisibility in light, but makes the user extremely hard to see. Renders them invisible in dark places examoles include: shadows, dimly lit rooms or pitch black caves. 'Out of Combat Powers' *Force Heal The user calls upon the healing powers of the light side to heal wounds. *Flow Walking (Aing-Tii) Practitioner of this power surrender their emotions to the Force and allow it to carry them through time. Users can freely observe events whilst remaining 'outside of time'. A surge of emotion can cause one to integrate with the timeline again, opening them to any dangers in the events they were observing. *Fold Space (Aing-Tii) The mysterious Aing-Tii use this power to move their massive ships through space instantly. It can be used to teleport objects and can even be taught to those deemed without Force potential. *Cloak of Shadows The user bends light around their self, rendering them invisible to others. Abilities (Non-Force) *From his Gurlanin half he has the ability to shape-shift, telepathic abilities and is able to hide from any form of detection (thermal, force, sound, etc), excluding standard vision, when so desired. *From his Firrerreo quarter he gains their rapid healing factor, however can still be killed from a mortal wound as the body ceases to heal itself upon death. *From his 'near human' quarter he gains no additional abilities other than cool pointy ears. Vehicles The Ship Kad's ship is a synergy of a sentient organic ship and technology. It's perfect fusion of the two allows it to claim all of the benefits from both. Due to its mostly organic construction it is fully sentient and upon birth a spiritual connection is made between its intended owner and the ship itself. For five generations of the Valor family this has been a tradition, with each generation having its own ship born as a child of the previous ship. The ship is equipped with standard shields, a heavy plasma cannon fully able to rotate on it's axis- mounted on the top of the ship, four forwarding firing turbolasers and four composite beam laser turrets. Category:Lightsider Category:ADI Category:Characters